Destiny's Wings
by Seraphic Desire
Summary: His life is getting unambiguously complicated even though he’s from a wealthy family. Now he has to face what he discovers: a challenging girl, an ancient well, a world unknown, mikos and demons, confusing prophecies & of course his own destiny. READ!
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha

Heart's Destiny

By Seraphic Desire

Summary:

He's Inuyasha and it seems that his life is getting unambiguously complicated even though he's from a wealthy family. Now he has to face what he discovers: a challenging girl, an ancient well, a world unknown, mikos and demons, confusing prophecies, and of course his heart's destiny. Just read!

Prologue

Dawn came and night was no more. The first light shone from the sun came down upon the jewel. The jewel of four souls; it may be the source of hope or the source of despair. Great expectation to claim such power could harm every single being but it could also save millions of souls striving to continue with the journey of life.

The guardian of the Shikon no Tama protected the jewel with her life from those who wish to have the power to claim everything into his possession. A dark aura of power between humans with darkened heart and youkais with evil intentions have been striking and Kikyo have struggled many obstacles with or without help from the people from her village. She simply took the purpose of her life and her duty to protect the Shikon no Tama and the people she loved.

But this day was no different from those days of obstacles since a prophecy was needed to be fulfilled. The death of the guardian, the brink of extinction of humans to the rise of youkais and the gaining of power of Naraku shall begin.

Before her death, she read a scroll hidden inside the sacred tabernacle. A three-day ritual was made preceding the right to read the prophecy. An old piece of paper rolled neatly may not look that important but to her it meant more than just a prediction. She clenched her grip on the scroll and took a gulp of air. Then she untied the scroll and her eyes started reading, and the more she read the ancient text the tighter the fist on her other hand got. It wasn't easy to read something that could happen in the future especially when the one reading it really depends on it and sees it not as a prediction but the truth.

After reading such a breath-taking manuscript, a familiar passage went to her mind. It was a verse from the jewel. A verse wherein the guardian remembers from the very first day she was chosen by the jewel. It was the jewel in which she risks her life for; The Jewel of Four Souls.

_A prophecy does not hold a destiny_

_For destiny is within its beholder,_

_Yet a source of power reveals itself;_

_Not to preclude the impertinence of a being_

_Nor to salvage the beast within,_

_But to prove the existence of light_

_In the sympathy of the mind,_

_The core of the spirit_

_And the wholeness of a heart._

'_Wholeness of a heart…'_ she thought as her mind wandered into the passage instead of the scroll she just read. She sighed again. Then a scream broke off the silence. She knew it was time. She stretched her hand to the jewel and the scroll on the floor. She ran outside the shrine that looked like a hut with a bow on her hand and arrows on her back.

She saw him. He was soaring in the dark skies and a smoking atmosphere was arising from his incomplete form. Naraku came to claim the Shikon no Tama (Jewel of Four Souls).

She knew she had to do something but an arrow wouldn't be enough to save not only the village which she calls home but also to save the jewel to fulfill her purpose and her duty.

She started to chant.

A blue shield formed around her as flames of fire were shot towards her. Then everything came into blur as she chanted, "In my hands as I die…in the flames of fire….may it burn within me…if turned into ashes then may it be but if destiny won't let it…then……let the prophecy begin….."


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha

Heart's Destiny

By Seraphic Desire

-Chapter 1-

_Hi, good morning! My name is Kagome Higurashi and I'm off my way to school. I usually wake up late so even though it's the first day of school, today is not an exception. It's pretty tiring when I always run to school but I'm also excited on meeting my friends there. But still, I'm not that happy with the idea of more equations and anything related to Math especially when I always arrive home with more piles of homework than salary from work. _

_Oh yeah, I almost forgot to mention that home isn't exactly what you would call a home. I'm still 19 years old yet I'm working my way to finish my years here in high school and also for me to get to college. It's hard for me as my income wouldn't fit my whole payment to the landlady. Yes, I'm staying in an apartment which my parents used to own but…_

_Everything changes. Since their death, I've been left responsible as an older sister to my sibling. Souta, my younger brother, is still ten years old but so far I've been doing a great job. He's growing up to be a fine successful man someday and that is a great light of hope for me. _

_My personal life may be a bit sad but I'm living it the way I want it to be. In school, I actually ranked second on class since my classmate Hojo is way smarter than me. However, I'm also a part of the school's Music Society and a president of the club. I'm good at singing and my band, Shadows of White, is recently highlighting the stage. I just hope this year will be better than the previous. _

_Whack!_

_Oh great! Just great…_

"I'm so sorry, miss."

"Yeah right! Like saying sorry would fix my guitar!" Kagome replied back as she picked up her bag while the guy who ran into her handed the broken instrument.

"I'm really sorry. I'll pay for it."

_I really hate it when people think they could just pay everything._

"No! You don't need to," she said.

"But I…"

"I said I don't want you to and I don't have any time left to waste so just leave me," she explained. This time her voice sounded a little bitter.

She stood straight, pushed back her hair, wiped the dust off her green skirt and looked instantly to the one claiming to pay for the guitar. At first, she shot him a glare but as she saw him, she felt somewhat calm.

His eyes were gold like the sun above them and he looked serene as a river's water at night. Then as she saw his long hair was as beautiful as snow, she gasped at the sight.

People with hair like these were rarely seen in broad daylight and only two persons with a BIG name have those, the Takahashi brothers.

Suddenly she thought like she wanted to scream as her insides felt like coiling and her blood circulated like a roller coaster. Excitement punched herself from thinking about who's standing in front of her. But then before she could actually react, noises from a far distance started to grow louder. A hand reached and grabbed her wrist. The next thing she knew was this: she was running with one of the hottest guys in showbiz, actually for every girl it was more of the universe.

The paparazzi were running after them. Flashes flooded her sight as she rubbed her chocolate-brown eyes. She couldn't see much but she knew there was a hand holding hers as they continued to run in a morning. For a minute she thought she lost her mind but actually she was wishing she was at school instead.

As she regained sight from all the cameras that flashed on them, she saw a pallid limousine. The scene was so fast, that as she was about to get inside the limo, more of the paparazzi crowded in on her. Some were asking questions that she barely heard them and some were shouting as they tried to get closer. Everything was like a mess and she felt like she'd burst like a bomb. But again she couldn't. Someone dragged her inside all of a sudden and the door was shut loud.

Then everything turned quiet.

The only things she could hear were their panting as they craved for air. She somehow sensed herself trembling and her hands were shaking. Her right hand held the hand rest tightly while her left landed on something and squeezed it as she poured every fear she had in her. She was too caught on trying to breathe as she calmed herself that she didn't notice that she was actually holding his hand. It was until he squeezed back her hand as well.

She gasped and looked at her right to see the same guy who she met a while ago.

He was sitting with his eyes closed as he breathed for air. Even though she knew both of them were tired from all the running, she thought he still looked as good as he was but good was an understatement.

Then she remembered that she was still holding the guy's hand. Streaks of red came through her face and she pulled her hand from him.

It was then that he looked at her.

_He does look good…well, better from television…..Fine! I admit it! He is hot! But they say his brother looks more mature than him and hotter if I might add so that must mean he's Inuyasha's, the younger one. _

"Inuyasha Takahashi," he said, his voice was soft almost like a whisper, as he continued to stare at her and held out a hand.

"Kagome Higurashi," she murmured as well and shook hands with him. She felt nervous being inside a limousine and sitting beside a Takahashi.

"I-I'm so sorry about everything. I didn't mean to drag you along that run with the paparazzi but I wanted to pay for what I broke," he explained, this time his voice was clearer.

She started shaking her head then stopped. Buying a new guitar would be a great idea but it would cost her a lot of money. It was the first day of school and they had an assembly before everyone returns to their classes. During the assembly the band will be performing for a quick preview on the next activities planned by the Music Society. That's why she needed a guitar real quick.

She turned to look at him and for the first time, she noticed he was wearing a school uniform, their school uniform! Her eyes widened, "You're studying in East High? B-but why," she asked, "Wait! I really need a guitar right now. We have an assembly this morning and I…"

Before she could finish, the boy was calling for someone on his phone.

"Yes, the red one. I assume I could have it as soon as I arrive at the school gates. Thank you." She heard him said. Somehow she felt stupid thinking that he was listening to her.

After using his cellular phone, he turned to her again and this time he stopped her from repeating what she said before, "It's on the way."

She shut her mouth and didn't say another word. Silence filled the car and the only thing she heard was her breathing as the air went in and out of her nose.

Then Inuyasha bent forward and clicked a button in front of them. A divider that looked like a window opened and revealed a driver's head. He was obviously small.

"Myouga, step on it. In fifteen minutes would be our time. We don't want to be late."

"We're almost there, Inuyasha-sama," Myouga informed as he closed the small window again. Now he was taking shortcuts instead of major roads to keep themselves far from getting caught again from cameras in motorcycles.

It was too quiet and it's definitely deafening both teens.

"So," Kagome started a conversation, "why were you on the streets anyway?"

There was a slight pause and she thought he wasn't going to answer the question. But before she could even think about taking the question back, he answered her.

"I wanted to try walking towards the school. I never thought it would come to that."

"How come you passed right through our street? Don't you live with your brother?"

Inuyasha was amazed at how different the girl was. Firstly because he thought a girl would say: 'Well duh! You own the Takahashi Company!' Second of all he thought dragging a girl along with him would only make a girl crazy for him like the other millions trying to take even the toothbrush he used in a hotel. But again, she was different.

Now mentioning about his brother was not a good timing at all.

He smirked, "Living with him is worse than living in the streets. He always wants everything his way." He said it as if he was hugely irritated by the word brother or his name Sesshoumaru to be exact.

"And that must mean studying in East High was his idea?"

"No. It was mine. But it was Sesshoumaru who wanted me to go to school instead of home-schooling."

"How come East High?" She wanted some noise. She has to keep on asking because if not, she'll get deaf from mere silence.

"My Father studied there before he founded the company," he stopped answering and looked at her," Why with all these questions woman?" He wasn't wearing the calm look anymore.

"I just don't like it to get quiet! It's quite deafening. I don't want to lose my sense of hearing!" Kagome folded her arms and looked at the side of the mirror.

This time the car stopped. The school gates were in view and all she had to do was get out of the car. A lot of students were still outside the building, talking and looking at the great limousine. Kagome suddenly felt embarrassed to go outside. But she felt more nervous as she thought about singing again in front of a crowd. After all, the band just started performing a month before the school ended. But all through summer, students were listening to them through their CDs where they recorded the band's songs.

Myouga opened the door and Inuyasha was about to step out but a hand grabbed the side of his shirt. He looked back at the girl who looked at him intently. "I'm getting nervous."

He signaled Myouga to close back the door as more whisperings were heard from outside.

"About what? Performing at the assembly?" he asked her as he tried to look for an answer. Though Kagome didn't respond, Inuyasha simply took it as that.

"Come on," he uttered as he held her hand, "How about showing me around in school before the assembly starts?"

She nodded as she heard her heart beat.


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha

Heart's Destiny

By Seraphic Desire

-Chapter 2-

_Okay so I'm really nervous right now! Please! Please! Please! Please let this nerve-racking feeling get lost. _

As Inuyasha stepped out of the car, students came rushing to look at the boy standing beside a limousine and wearing the same uniform the boys are wearing. There were squealing from the crowd of girls and whispers of the others:

'_It's a Takahashi! It's Inuyasha Takahashi!'_

'_He's going to study here?'_

_Whoa! This is so cool! I get to meet someone like him! _

The morning was as bright as always as it should be. Hues of blue, white and yellow were forming at the sky. Inuyasha liked it that way since he was a small kid. It reminds him of Izaoyi, his mother but a woman inside her car was more reminiscent to her mother than the sky. Maybe it's because he felt the same feeling when his mother was beside him.

As he looked up, he neatly pushed back his long hair and took his other hand inside the car. Some tried to take a peek of who's still inside the car. They thought it was his brother but why would he assist a man out a car? Some people wondered who it was. Girls on the other hand were hopeful of getting the guy's attention instead of seeing someone else inside a car.

As Kagome, took hold of his hand, she carefully put a leg out….

More whisperings were heard and it was getting louder. Now they got a hint. It was a woman getting out of the car and was obviously a student from their school as well because the foot was wearing a black leather shoe which was required for any student in East High.

Inuyasha helped her stand as Myouga was simply standing while holding the door.

Kagome almost tripped as she tried to stand from the car which was difficult for her but Inuyasha quickly put an arm in front of her. He really felt how nervous the girl was. "Be careful," he sighed.

"I am trying to," she answered back in an undertone and tried to smile to the people in front of her from getting herself more embarrassed.

She was about to walk when Inuyasha offered her his arm. Kagome's eyes widened. She didn't want to but she also didn't want to make a fool out of him so she grabbed his arm. Both started walking through the crowd as she heard some of them.

_Kagome's getting big time! First, she's like a class-A student. Second, she's in the Music Society. Third, high school popularity. Now this!_

_Are they actually together now? _

_I heard they were walking together a while ago._

She wanted to tell them to shut up but if she will, that would be too much embarrassment for an entire year. Kagome was obviously blushing and Inuyasha looked at her.

"You shouldn't offer an arm to a woman when you're not going out with her," she murmured to him as she stared at the ground.

"Who cares?" Inuyasha replied.

Now her face looked like it was painted red. Inuyasha gave a soft chuckle.

"What's so funny? What class are you anyway?"

"A of course," he said proudly.

"Really?"

"I had advanced lessons at home. Actually I was supposed to be starting College by now but they say they needed a certificate from high school."

"I guess that means another competition."

"And I guess that means you're competitive. Don't worry I won't go easy on you."

"Who said I want you to?" she said looking at him as if asking for a challenge. He liked her eyes. It was like hazelnuts that held a touch of chocolate which brought her eyes like an angel's.

Both were talking while they walked along corridors in the hallway. It was as if they didn't notice they were being talked about as they passed through crowds and they didn't even remember about taking off arms from each other thinking as it was just an act. But come to think of it, both were comfortably walking together, their arms locked and attention both to each other.

As two of them were laughing their way into the room, two young women, Rin and Sango, blocked them. The first one was shorter than the other with her hair freely falling at the back while the latter, had her hair tie back neatly.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango smiled at both and looking at Kagome with wide eyes, "Miroku-sama said we have to prepare for the instruments in five minutes, back stage."

Rin went closely to Kagome and whispered to hear ear, "You are a hundred percent lucky, girl!" She winked at her and grabbed Sango as both went out of the room and headed for the assembly area.

"So this is our room," he started, "Do we get to choose our own seats?"

"Uhm…Inuyasha…" Kagome looked at the other side, getting a bit shy on asking him about the guitar and also about the seats stuff.

He looked at her. "How about showing me the assembly area first?"

She nodded but as he turned, she dragged him back and placed her bag at the third column on the right with the windows and at the fourth row. "You're sitting next to me." She said it almost too fast that she dragged him out the door again. Some students just watched them move out.

"But I wanted US to sit right next to the window…"

As she heard the 'us' with it, she stopped. "You do know, we aren't like together right?"

He didn't say a word.

"I just want at the center that's all," she said and continued walking.

When they arrived outside again, people greeted them this time. But still, some students were annoyingly talking about Kagome and him.

Then the bell rang.

People seemed to gather and headed for the same area, the assembly area which they call the, quadrangle.

As she grabbed Inuyasha with him towards the stage, almost all eyes were like glue sticking on them. Students were seated according to their classes and only few people, who needed to go back stage to perform, were left standing with the exception of Inuyasha of course.

Inuyasha started to wonder why he was being dragged when actually he isn't supposed to. But then, he remembered.

As they were waiting at the side of the stage along with other few people, Inuyasha took her phone again. After the Head gave the speech, another small man but a bit taller than Myouga appeared. He went closer to Inuyasha.

"It is ready, my Lord," he tiptoed, trying to speak softly and added, "Lord Sesshoumaru said that the new residence has been well prepared for your coming later."

Inuyasha simply nodded, "Inform Myouga as well of the address. Thank you, Jakken."

When Jakken was finished talking, he went out of the school premises.

Inuyasha leaned closer to Kagome and moved his mouth closer to her ears. "Take a look at the back," he said as she looked at him a bit puzzled, "Just turn your head."

She did as she was told and was shocked by what she saw. It was an electic guitar, a red original and way better than the previous one. It was as if she couldn't let words escape her mouth. She broke off the astonishment and instantly hugged him. No one has ever done this before for her. Even though she knew it was the Takahashi's fault in the first place, she never thought someone would in reality give her something she wanted instead of always buying for herself.

Inuyasha just stood there, a bit stunned by the girl's actions. Despite the fact that they've only known for the past few minutes, it seemed like they've known each other for years. What is it that made him feel odd? Maybe because only her mother's warmth used to embrace him but now it was someone else.

Then someone cleared his throat, "Ahem."

Kagome turned her head over her shoulder and saw Sango standing before them. She just stared at her and Kagome at her. It was until Kagome realized what she did that she jerked her hands away from him. "Sorry about that…hehe," she apologized, "But thank you so much." She bowed.

Sango grabbed her hand for her to follow. Kagome twirled at the girl behind her while her skirt rippled in the spin. Before she forgot to leave him standing there, she took off Sango's hand and ran back to him.

As she dragged him again towards an empty seat at the front row, she boldly said, "You just sit back and enjoy. Hope you'll like it here. By the way, this seat's only for Seniors but they always leave it for us." She left with a smile.

He sat there comfortably, looked at the people at his right side and noticed that they were also looking at him. He directly looked down feeling a bit mortified.

"I guess she's not that nervous now," he said to himself.

Sango, Rin and a young man went up the stage this time as they approached their prepared instruments. Students cheered and a girl followed up the stage.

"Good morning, everyone," the girl greeted, "Eri, here and I am to present to all of you…the East High Music Society's lead band Shadows of White!" More cheered this time as a familiar face went up the stage. Kagome waved as she advanced towards the guitar given and prepared for her.

"Shadows of white?" he quietly laughed. Feeling a bit cold with all the air passing through him from the unfilled seats at his other side; he suddenly noticed a change when someone sat left to him.

He was clapping for the band as well and he looked real happy about it.

_**Shackles on my wrists….Chains around my heart…**_

_**An angel bound in heaven…A prisoner astray in the night…**_

_**Save me from my path…**_

_**Lead me to sanctuary…**_

**_Voices unknown overwhelm me…_**

"She's great," he applauded, glanced at his side and held out a hand, "Hojo. Inuyasha Takahashi, right?"

Inuyasha naively nodded and shook his hand.


End file.
